If Swiftpaw Lived
The black and white Tom lay in his nest, his one yellow eye wide with pain and terror. He could hear Brightpaw moaning in the nest behind him. In his mind, a loop of 2 words. "Pack Pack. Kill Kill." He clenched his teeth on agony as he shut his eyes. He reached over with one scabby paw to hold Brightpaw's, and he took comfort in his friends warmth. If she didn't make it through, he wouldn't be able too. He had to stay brave, and strong for her. "Your name shall now be Missingheart." The gnarled she-cat said, sounding annyoed. Cinderpelt stared up at her leader, shocked. "First Halfface, and now Missingheart?" Cloudtail hissed. His left eye was gone, and his ear was half missing. His other ear had deep cuts in it. His back had scarred patches of missing fur, and a chunk of his tail was gone. He stared at him self in the puddle, his single eye wide with terror. Longtail sat next to him, silent. "I should be dead..." He whispered to his half brother. Longtail shook his head. "I shouldn't be here, and Brightpaw wouldn't have gotten hurt. What have I done!" He cried.. "Maybe I do deserve the name Missingheart." He hissed. He shattered the pool of water with a black paw. Longtail shook his head again. "Swiftpaw, we all make choices that we will regret. But nothing can change the past." He said softly. Swiftpaw sobbed into his Half-brothers chest. "From now on you shall be known as Swiftspirit and Brightheart!" The ginger leader yowled, his green eyes shimmering with pride. The clan called out the new names. Swiftspirit saw that his Mother,Father and Half siblings where all cheering for him. Longtail called out the loudest though, his blue eyes whelling with tears. "Sootpaw, Longtail is no longer able to train you. Swiftspirit will be your mentor." Firestar said. Swiftspirit touched noses with the dark grey tom. Longtail purred in his throat. "I wouldn't trust anyone else to mentor Sootpaw." The now blind Tom said to Mousefur. "Sorreltail, I wanted to ask you something..." the scarred Tom said nervously, while peering at the pretty calico."Could you be my mate?" He asked. Sorreltail nodded, smiling. Swiftspirit tried not to look at the dead medicine cat as he comforted Sorreltail. Her 4 new kits nursed at her belly. A black Tom, Molekit, a calico, Poppykit, a pale golden tabby, Honeykit and a Smokey grey she-kit, Cinderkit. "Honeyfern, No!" Sorreltail sobbed. Swiftspirit comforted his mate, but tears where leaking out of his eye aswell. Lilykit, a grey and white she-cat, and Seedkit a speckled tabby where being protected in the nursery, he though as he ran along side his clan. It was chaos, but he saw the dark grey pelt of a dark forest cat. He threw himself onto Darkstipe's back, clawing deep into his neck. Dark stripe thrashed, trying to get him off. Swiftspirit dug deep into the toms back as slashed his throat open. Darkstripe fell to the ground, planting, his next bleeding. "That's for Posioning my mate!" He hissed as the toms spirit faded into nothing. A dark tabby caught him off graud, and he fought, tearing at the dark brown tabbies stomach. But Tigerstar over whelmed him and snapped his neck. Swiftspirit didn't know he had died, but he finally escaped Tigerstar's grasp and ran over to where his half brother was fighting. He was fighting tooth and claw against Hawkfrost. He was losing. Swiftspirit ran by Hawkfrost, grabbing his tail in his mouth and yanking it. Hawkfrost attempted to slash at him, but Brambleclaw clawed open his neck and he dissolved. Swiftspirit nodded to his brother, who gazed upon him with sadness. Soon the battle was over, and Swoftspirit joined Starclan. Not before saying goodbye to his mate and kits. He walked to Starclan, being led by his mentor once more.